<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbreak is (Not) Good for the Soul by ch_errywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062496">Heartbreak is (Not) Good for the Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites'>ch_errywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Magnus Bane, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds out that Amsodeus didn't keep his end of the deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbreak is (Not) Good for the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya!</p><p>I've been looking forward to posting this one since I'm not one to post a lot of angst...but I also love my babies too much to make them really suffer so naturally theres a hopeful ending.</p><p>This is technically set after 3x18 but has elements of of the end of the show in it but obviously has a different storyline.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's almost a year later when Alec sees Magnus again. After a short lived war against Jonathan, after Clary sacrificed her memories to save the rest of them. After feeling Jace suffer for so long. Months after Alec had walked away, after he gave the Lightwood ring back to his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was after a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can still remember how his heart crumbled to pieces as he walked out of his mother's shop, leaving the person he loved more than anything heartbroken. He could practically still feel the way it felt in that moment. Asmodeus' deal rang in his head again, something he had desperately tried to avoid thinking of for months. It felt like it had only happened days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just as gorgeous as Alec had remembered him being, but the closer he got the more worried Alec became. The warlock was thinner than normal, his shirt unnaturally baggy on his figure and his clothes darker and the least colorful Alec had ever seen on him. His hair was flat and unruly, his face bare of any makeup, he was paler than usual. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hollow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heartbroken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had that beautiful smile on his face as he spoke to the old man selling fruits at the little corner market. Alec could tell that it was forced from the way his eyes didn't crinkle around the corners. But, angels, it was still a beautiful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stayed put where he was, watching the love of his life interact with people in the street market, watched him buy fruits and beads, holding a little basket as he walked. It took him longer than it should have but after a while he noticed how there was no spark of magic around Magnus. Not even the tell tale signs of him sending things to his loft or summoning money. Alec had to convince himself that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be because Magnus decided to use magic less, that he had liked doing things the mundane way after losing his magic for a while. It was the only reasonable explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus had to have kept up his side of the deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then out of nowhere Catarina walked up beside Magnus. Alec watched the two of them interact, watched how Magnus' smile got just a little more real as he listened to his best friend talk. He had that little sparkle in his eyes that was only there when Madzie was mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's heart began to ache harder than it had in months. He'd only been allowed to see Madzie occasionally, Catarina had been indifferent towards him, which he believed was reasonable, but she knew how much her daughter loved him. She'd mentioned that Magnus had gone away for awhile and he had figured that Magnus had portalled to another country so he could avoid running into Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Alec was now getting the feeling it wasn't the only reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it can't be true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, as if fate wanted to kick him a little harder, Magnus' eyes met his. His heart began to race like it used to when Magnus would look at him. He saw the man's eyes widen and he suddenly became frantic, reaching back for Catarina. Alec saw him say something to her, being too far away to hear even with the aid of a rune. Then he watched in horror as Catarina glanced over at him, nodded her head and proceeded to drag Magnus down the nearest alley. He was running before he could even think about it and he just barely caught the sight of Catarina opening a portal. Magnus stumbled through and then she closed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost looked sad as she stared back at him, like she could feel his panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec ran a hand through his hair, tugging painfully at the strands. "Fuck!" He yelled, glad for his glamour when people began looking for the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked closer to Catarina, who crossed her arms over her chest. It was taking everything he had to not punch the nearest wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't-" Alec cut himself off, trying to take a deep breath in. "Why isn't he- Cat why doesn't he have his magic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catarina looked confused for a few seconds, her posture softening as he panicked. "Alec, you know why…" It sounded more like a question, like she was unsure of how to approach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confirmation that Magnus didn't have his magic back, that Asmodeus had </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied, </span>
  </em>
  <span>made panic grip at his heart, its claws digging deep. His chest tightened with guilt because without his magic Magnus had felt like nothing and Alec had </span>
  <em>
    <span>left. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned, pacing the alley, tugging at his hair again. "Fuck, no- Catarina...I made a deal with Asmodeus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the warlock gasp but chose to ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me if I broke Magnus' heart he'd give him his magic back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," he felt hands land softly on his shoulders, forcing him to turn towards her. "Alec, you need to breathe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the familiar coil of magic wash over him, nothing quite as amazing as the way Magnus' used to feel, but it still helped him relax a little which made it easier to breathe. Catarina sighed, squeezing his shoulders before pulling her hands away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec Lightwood, I think you and I need to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he known that following Catarina back to her apartment would result in him standing in front of Magnus' door, he probably would have ran away before she got the chance to pull him through the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spent a majority of the rest of the day talking. Alec had told her about the deal he had made with Asmodeus and just why he had broken up with Magnus. For the first time in months, she willingly opened up about how Magnus had been doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It tore him to pieces hearing about how much pain his love was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus had apparently went down hill for the first few months of their break up. Catarina had only told him bits and pieces but he'd learned that Magnus had drank a lot and spent too much time with vampires. He'd only begun recovering when Catarina found him more dead than alive one night and had been sober from both addictions for six or seven months. She then proceeded to advise him that it would be best if he told Magnus about the deal as soon as possible. Especially if Asmodeus failed to keep his end of the deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Alec wanted to do was set back any progress that was made, but he also knew that Catarina was right. Magnus deserved to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was sure was going to be the worst, before softly knocking on the familiar door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments, Catarina had said she'd put up wards for Magnus that would tell him whether or not someone was hostile, then he heard the sounds of a few locks being turned and the door was opening slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked even more beautiful up close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had dark bags under his eyes, similar to the ones Alec had under his own, and he was wrapped in one of his favorite robes, no make up, no fancy outfit to serve as armor. He looked tired and hollowed out but to Alec he still looked as beautiful as he did when Alec first met him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sounded tense, his voice hard as if to keep it from wavering. That wasn't what hurt the most though. No, nothing hurt as much as not being called his full name by the one person in this world he ever wanted to say it. One thing that Alec constantly found himself yearning for was to hear Magnus call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny, how years ago he didn't want anyone to even mention it but now it was one of the words he missed most. A close second to three other words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed, reminding himself that he needed to breathe. "Hi, Magnus. Can I-" When his own voice cracked he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the hesitation in Magnus' eyes almost clear as day. If he had to, Alec would ask Catarina to explain for him if Magnus didn't want him around. He would respect the former warlocks wishes. Even if it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few quiet moments Magnus sighed and stepped back, opening the door wide and letting him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec couldn't help but breathe out in relief. At least he could explain what had happened. Now, he didn't care if Magnus forgave him, all he wanted was for Magnus to understand that he lied. That he never stopped loving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange walking into the place that he once would have called home and not being there to relax. He had to refrain from kicking off his shoes and putting his gear in the corner that Magnus reserved for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loft still looked the same to him. Still felt like home to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man behind him was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus quietly walked past him, Alec watched as he went to the cart next to the sofa. For a moment Alec dreaded the worst, that Magnus would jump off the wagon simply because he was here. But then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like some water?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus poured a glass of water for himself and Alec sagged when he realized there was no alcohol on the cart, just a pitcher of water and some lemon slices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec cleared his throat, "Um- No, no thank you." He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down awkwardly on the edge of the leather sofa that he knew held so many memories. The place he slept that first night here, where they would snuggle up together after a long day, where they would throw popcorn at each other during a movie and fall asleep tangled together. Alec wished that he could rewind and go back to those moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reality struck when Magnus sat down in his favorite blue chair, taking a small sip of his water before he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here, Alec?" His voice was small, quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Straight to it then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec rubbed his hands on his thighs, nervously licking his dry lips. "I came here because I need to tell you something important. I only realized how important it was today when I saw you. Had I known about...certain details earlier I would have come sooner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec cleaned his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get on with it, you idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made a deal with your father," he blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus proceeded to choke a bit, leaning forward in his chair, hand on his chest in shock. "You, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec cursed a bit to himself, trying to find the right place to begin. He just decided to fuck it all and explain everything. No more lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made a deal with Asmodeus in an attempt to get your magic back. I used a warlock conduct to do it. He told me that if I broke your heart he would give you your magic back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sat there staring at him in what seemed to be shock. Alec could tell in his eyes that he was confused, sad, hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec gave him a few moments but when Magnus didn't respond he became worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus?" He asked, tentatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name seemed to break Magnus out of it, his eyes focusing back onto Alec. What he then asked, was not what Alec was expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec could feel his heart break a little more at the simple but meaningful word. How could Magnus not know just how much pain Alec was in knowing that the love of his life was so miserable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus, you-" He sighed, struggling to find the right words. "You were so sad, Magnus. I couldn't handle seeing you so depressed over the loss of your magic. Especially since you gave it up for me. You tore yourself to pieces to make sure that I wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing my parabatai. I couldn't just stand by and watch you break down. I meant almost everything I said the night I left, Magnus. Everything except that I had stopped loving you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tempted to hold his breath until Magnus responded, but he didn't. Instead he watched multiple emotions run over Magnus' face, watched his chest hitch at his last words, watched him frown and shake his head. Watched as Magnus seemed to make a decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then," Magnus cleared his throat. "I guess the first place to start would be the details of the deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec wasn't mad that Magnus felt the need to avoid the fact that Alec just declared his love for him again. Just because there was love hidden behind every emotion did not mean there was trust. Alec understood that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to be careful when making a deal with a demon, especially a greater demon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec watched as Magnus seemed to settle into his element of solving a problem. Of using the knowledge that he had learned to help someone else. It made Alec's heart ache with adoration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus played with his fingers as if he was searching for the rings that weren't currently there. "If you don't carefully go over all the details a greater demon will use any loophole that they can. Any reason to either get out of their side of the deal or avoid it for as long as possible. It's part of the reason I was always so adamant about making contracts for deals of any kind. Can you tell me the details of the deal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All he said was that if I ended our relationship, if I broke your heart he would return your magic to you. His exact words were "Break his heart to save his life." He required that I agree to not tell you. If I did, the deal was off." Alec explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, seeming to figure things out far faster than anyone else could have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father is manipulative. Cunning. A good liar. He's good at making little loopholes in his deals." Magnus looked at him, frowning a bit. "It sounds like you did not require that he return my magic as soon as you ended our relationship. Knowing Asmodeus, he was ready to wait several years before fulfilling his end of the deal. Maybe ever longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had actually made so much sense. Asmodeus had said multiple times that he required that Alec keep quiet about the deal. Alec had never once been asked or required that Magnus' magic be returned right away. He cursed at himself for the mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus, I am so sorry." Alec said, hands twitching with the want to hold Magnus' in them. "I should have never done it in the first place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, "You're right. You shouldn't have. But what's done, is done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a few moments. Alec was constantly thinking of what went wrong, how some part of him was glad that the deal fell through and he could sit here and talk to the love of his life again, something he never thought he would get the chance to do again. Magnus silently trying to clutch onto the information that Alec still loved him, had loved him so much that he was willing to break his own heart in order to make Magnus happy. It made him want to both slap the shadowhunter upside the head and also kiss him until neither of them could breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec was the one to break the silence again, wanting to get himself out of his own head. "Cat," he paused, trying to figure out a way to not seem like he was trying to overstep. "Catarina mentioned that you had gone down a dark path at the beginning of this. You- you don't have to tell me about it, I just want to make sure you're okay now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Alexander…" Magnus sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's heart both raced and soared at the soft way his name rolled off the former warlocks tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus leaned his head onto one of his hands, his elbow on the armrest of the chair, his free hand playing with his glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I almost don't want to tell you because I know that you'll attempt to blame yourself for what happened." Magnus said, trying to think of the right words to say. "I don't want you to blame yourself for mistakes that were ultimately my fault. But, she was telling the truth. I went down a very dark path after you broke up with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath and braced himself for the guilt he would surely feel in a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, standing up and walking towards the balcony doors, leaning against the frame, the setting sun washing over his face and his hair moving in the wind. Raziel, Alec really could not believe how he'd forgotten about how beautiful this man could look in the simplest of forms. Alec didn't realize how much he really longed just to sit and watch Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At first it was just the drinking, I would mainly just sit in here and eat ice cream and drink any and all alcohol that was lying around. Then I started getting bored so I ventured out to some bars and danced and drank with people that I probably shouldn't have." Magnus leaned his head onto the door jam and Alec listened silently, his heart aching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned his body towards Alec, looking down at the floor. "I met a group, a mix of vampires and some seelies that introduced me to a few smokes and other places that I didn't know of around Brooklyn. After a while it escalated. One of the vampires talked me into letting him take a bite while I was drunk. He told me that he wondered if blood tasted different from a warlock that had lost their powers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one made Alec gasp and he couldn't stay quiet. "He forced you? Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked, more curious than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I didn't exactly say no. Even drunk I know how to do that," Magnus snorted, running his fingers together. "Besides, I didn't exactly feel like reporting it to the nearest institute, all things considered." He mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, well, that shut up all of Alec's arguments. "Right, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed, walking to sit back down in the chair, crossing his legs. Alec could see him rubbing his thumb against his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After I got sucked into the mess that is a yin-fen addiction. One bite had me craving more and of course there were vampires willing to provide as long as I consented. But, one night, after a month or two, a seelie roofied one of my drinks. Luckily Catarina had found me before anything bad could happen. She practically tied me down to the bed in her spare room and made me sweat everything out. I was miserable. Isabelle is truly a trooper, by the way. Coming out of that addiction is not easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec felt his eyes prickle with tears, knowing that Magnus went through the same thing that he witnessed his little sister go through. He was massively proud of her for how much work she put into staying clean and now he held the same regard towards Magnus. Though, his thoughts quickly went to how easily it could have been avoided had he just stayed like Magnus had begged him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I had finally pulled myself out of that hole Catarina made me stay at her place for another week or so. I mainly babysat Madzie to keep my mind off of things but after a while I had an itch to be anywhere but New York. So, after a very deep conversation and a lot of promises to Cat, I went back to Indonesia. I became close with the people in my childhood village and I've been sober and clean ever since."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec felt his heart pull in his chest. Magnus had talked multiple times about taking a trip to the area he grew up in, not just to sight see but to spend time getting to know the people there. People that were a part of the families he grew up around. They never got around to even planning anything with all that had gone on with Valentine, Lilith and Jonathan. Plus the other small problems that they had here and there. But, despite what led him to it, Alec was glad Magnus had finally gotten around to going home for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Alec sighed, his thoughts not easily being put into words. "I know that this might not change anything but I am truly sorry, Magnus. If I could, and I know I can't, but if I could I would have never left you that night. It was the worst decision I ever made."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus finally looked at him then, clearly looking for something and Alec almost desperately hoped that whatever it was, he had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to say, Alexander." Magnus sighed, his words strained. "You broke my heart. As much as I wish it could be fixed with a few heartfelt apologies, it can't be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec gently pinched the skin on his wrist, ignoring the need to bounce his knee nervously. "I know that. I'm also ready to do whatever it takes to fix this. Anything to gain your trust back. But, Magnus, if there's no chance for us, if you've moved on or don't think you could ever forgive me, I have to know now. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was awful as Magnus tried to gather his thoughts, tried to find the honest answer to his question. Alec tried his hardest to not get impatient and not get his hopes too high. He had to ignore the need to run anyway when Magnus stayed silent, but before he could consider it the former warlock was standing from his chair. He seemed to have made a decision then he was walking towards Alec and sitting down gently on the sofa next to him. It reminded Alec of the moment they'd switched Magnus and Valentine into the correct bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't promise that it won't take time, or that I'll ever be able to truly forgive you. Your decision to leave me that night did more bad than good...but knowing what you were willing to put us through, to put yourself through in order to try to get my magic back, it's a start. It helps me understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words made hope swell in Alecs chest that he couldn't have pushed down even if he tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus lips tugged into a smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes but was real nonetheless. "I'm willing to try, if you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec felt like he could start bouncing off the walls. Slowly though, he turned his body towards Magnus' and gently took one of his hands into his own. The relief he felt when Magnus didn't pull away made tears prick his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," he breathed. "Of course, I'm willing to try. I want to gain your trust back. I want to deserve your love again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, leaning his head on Alec's shoulder, "Oh, Alexander, you'll always deserve my love." He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't perfect and Alec knew they would have a long road ahead of them, a lot of things that needed to be discussed and it would all take time and it would probably be painfully but he was nothing if not determined to make it work. He had hope for them. Alec also knew that he would stop at nothing to get Magnus' magic back but they would have to figure that out together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And boy, did </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound absolutely perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p>Hope you all have a good 4th of July weekend. Love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>